Tic Tac Dough (1979 Transmanian game show)
Tic Tac Dough is a Transmanian television game show of the American version of the same name based on the paper-and-pencil game of tic-tac-toe. Contestants answer questions in various categories to put up their respective symbol, X'' or ''O, on the board. It was premiered on ATN in April 3, 1979 and ended on May 20, 1983 and was hosted by Nicholas Segers from 1979 to 1981, who felt a little sick and went to host ATN Newsline in summer of 1981 and later returned to the show in October 1981 until 1982 who later host Press Your Luck in 1984 and TBN Radio 1 personality Andrew Cunningham was the host of the program from 1982 - 1995 (who served as substitute host for the 3rd season in 1981 but was removed). Olivia Aurora-Webber served as a primary announcer for the show's run. Tic Tac Dough was revived and was reborn as The New Tic Tac Dough on TBN and was premiered on September 19, 1983 and ended on March 17, 1995. Gameplay The goal of the game was to complete a line of three X or O markers on a standard tic-tac-toe board (with the reigning champion always mounting X's). Each of the nine spaces on the gameboard featured a category. Contestants alternated choosing a category and answering a general interest or trivia question in that category. If they were correct, they earned an X or O in that square; otherwise, it remained unclaimed. The center square, being of the most strategic importance, involved a two-part question, with the contestant given ten seconds to think of the two answers needed to win the square. After each question, the categories shuffled into different positions. The categories shuffled only after both contestants had taken a turn. If at any point in a game it became impossible for either contestant to win with a line (a so-called "cat game"), the match was declared a draw and a new game started. The process continued until the deadlock was broken, however long it took to do so. This meant that a match could take multiple episodes to complete, which happened quite often. Tic Tac Dough used a rollover format to enable this to take place smoothly. This meant that a match could start at any point in an episode, continue until time was called, and then resume play on the next episode where the game began with the same categories in play. The gameboard was made up of nine Apple II monitors linked to a central Altair 8800 computer, which displayed the categories, X's and O's. It was the first game show to use computerized graphics. On the ATN 1979-81 version, contestants played until either being defeated or reaching the network's Rp25,000 total winnings limit. Additionally, from 1981 until the show's run, each time a contestant defeated five opponents, he or she also won a new car. Adding money to the pot As questions were answered correctly, money was added to the pot which went to the winner: On the original series, the same nine categories were used for an entire episode regardless of the number of games played. On all subsequent series, each new game featured a different set of nine categories. If there were ties, the pot was carried over to each subsequent game until someone won. For each tie game before being defeated, losing challengers received Rp1,000 between 1981 and 1984, Rp1,500 between 1984 and 1986, ₪1,500 between 1986 and 1995. Champions who eventually lost the match after a tie game did not receive any additional money. Special categories The use of special categories, which appeared in red boxes, began on the 4th season in 1982. At first, just one special category (starting in the lower right box, later in the lower center box) was used per game. Eventually, two appeared each game (one in the upper center, the other in the lower center at the start), then three of these appeared per game (in the upper center, center right and lower center boxes to start the game). The categories then shuffled like normal categories, though special categories never shuffled into the center box. * Auction: Contestants were read a question with multiple answers. Contestants took turns bidding on how many correct answers they could name until either a contestant deferred to his opponent or opted to name all the answers on the list. If the winning bidder fulfilled the bid, that contestant won the box. If not, the other contestant only needed to give one additional correct answer to win the box. * Bonus Category: A three-part question was asked, which, if answered correctly, gave the contestant another turn. The categories were shuffled before the extra turn; as a result, it was possible for the champion to win the game on his/her first turn by repeatedly selecting this category. If this happened, the challenger was invited back to compete on a future episode. * Challenge Category: The contestant who selected this category could answer the question or challenge their opponent to answer. If the opponent challenged gives a wrong answer, the contestant who selected the category won the box, and vice versa. * Double or Nothing: If the contestant answered the question correctly, they could either keep the box or try to earn a second box. If unsuccessful, the contestant lost both boxes. Later, contestants were required to take the risk. When this category was selected, the board did not shuffle after the first question was answered correctly. * Grand Question: This category replaced Secret Category (see below). A correct answer added Rp1,000 (₪1,000) to the pot. * It's a Dilemma: The contestant heard the question and could ask for up to five clues; however, the opponent decided who answered the question. * Jump-In Category: Contestants used the buzzers in front of them to ring-in and answer the question. A correct answer won the box, but an incorrect answer gave the other contestant a chance to win the box by hearing the entire question. * Number Please: The contestants were asked a question with a numerical answer. The contestant who picked the category guessed the answer and the opponent guessed if the correct answer was higher or lower. If the opponent was correct, they won the box, otherwise the first contestant won. An exact guess of the number won the box automatically for the first contestant. * Opponent's Choice: The contestant answered a question from one of two categories which were selected for them by the opponent. * Play or Pass: The contestant had the option to skip the first question and answer a second. *'Secret Category': This was the show's very first red category, which first appeared in the lower right hand corner at the start, then later appeared in the bottom center at the start. The topic of the Secret Category was only announced by the host after it was selected. A correct answer to that category doubled the value of the pot. * Seesaw: A question with multiple answers was read to both contestants. Contestants alternated giving correct answers until one contestant gave a wrong answer, repeated an answer, or could not think of an answer and the opponent won the box, unless the opponent could not answer either, which left the box unclaimed. The box could also be won by giving the last correct answer. * Showdown: Contestants were asked a two-part question, using the buzzers to ring-in. The first contestant to ring-in answered one part of the question. The other contestant answered second. If one contestant was right while the other was wrong, the contestant answering correctly won the box. Otherwise, additional questions were asked until the box was awarded in this manner. * Take Two: The question had two clues. The contestant could answer after the first clue, but to receive the second clue he or she had to first give the opponent a chance to answer. * Three to Win: A series of buzz-in questions was asked to both contestants, with the first to answer three correctly winning the box. * Top Ten: A question with ranked answers was asked. The contestant who chose the higher-ranked answer won the box; however, if the first contestant gave the top-ranked answer, he/she automatically won the box. * Trivia Challenge: A question with three multiple-choice answers was asked. The contestant chose to answer first or defer to their opponent. Regardless of who started, if a contestant was incorrect, his/her opponent could choose from the remaining answers. If the opponent also guessed wrong, the box remained unclaimed. Bonus round The bonus round was introduced giving the winner of a match a chance to "Beat the Dragon". Seasons 1-3 only, 1979-1982 On the first three seasons of the show like in the 1978 CBS version, the bonus round had four Xs, four Os and one dragon hidden inside the nine monitors. The Xs and Os were shuffled around so that one of the symbols formed a "Tic Tac Dough". For each X and O a contestant revealed, Rp500 was added to the pot. The contestant won the money and a prize package for finding the "Tic Tac Dough" line, but could quit and take the cash at any time. Finding the dragon ended the round and lost all the money in the pot. If the dragon was found, the same prize package was at stake for the entire episode until won. Seasons 4-16, 1982-1995 On the early fourth season to the show's ending, the squares contained the words "TIC" and "TAC", and six currency amounts from 1983-1986: Rp100, Rp150, Rp250, Rp300, Rp400, Rp500, from 1986-1987: ₪100, ₪150, ₪250, ₪300, ₪400, ₪500 and from 1987-1995: ₪250, ₪300, ₪350, ₪400, ₪500, ₪1,000 (originally in early 4th season, Rp50, Rp100, Rp150, Rp200, Rp250, and Rp300). The remaining box concealed the dragon. The object was for the contestant to accumulate Rp1,000 (₪1,000) or more. If successful, the contestant won the cash and a prize package that usually consisted of furniture, trips, jewelry, and/or appliances, totaling anywhere between Rp2,000 (₪2,000) and Rp4,000 (₪4,000). For the first five seasons, the same prize package was at stake for the entire show until won, but this was changed to a different prize package for each bonus round for the final seven seasons. The contestant automatically won by uncovering "TIC" and "TAC" (at which point the contestant also had his/her cash total amended to Rp1,000 (₪1,000) to their total). However, if the contestant found the dragon, the game ended and the contestant forfeited the prize package and the accumulated money. The contestant could stop at any time, take the money and forgo the prize package. For a brief period, a contestant had to accumulate exactly Rp1,000 (₪1,000) or find TIC and TAC, but this was quickly removed. Record winnings With contestants being able to play until defeated, some Tic Tac Dough contestants were able to win over ₨100,000 (In 1985, ₨250,000 and in 1986, ₪250,000), setting the Transmanian game show records at the time. Over the course of 2 weeks on the show starting from September 19 until September 23, 1983, a librarian Lynn Anderson defeated a lot of opponents to win less than twelve cars and take home more than ₨25,000, including over ₨15,400 in cash, a record at the time. Starting from November 17, 1983, a college professor Sheryl Thomas (from the fourth season as an opponent) has defeated enough opponents to win 12 cars and she took home ₨410,000, including over ₨5,000 in cash. In November 10, 1987, a salesman Bert Thomas defeated 8 more opponents to win his ninth car and he took home in over ₪120,000 in cash winnings. Broadcast history 1979-83, ATN version era.|left]] After six or more decades of introducing Transmanian television, a previously-planned nighttime version called "The Classic Tic Tac Dough" premiered on ATN in September 3, 1979 at 7:30/6:30pm which was the first game show to be ever adapted on the U.S. version of the same name. The news broadcaster and correspondent Nicholas Segers hosted Tic Tac Dough for its first 2 seasons, then left on May 15, 1981 to host the news brief for ATN Newsline. TBN Radio 1 personality and television and radio producer Andrew Cunningham who served as the executive producer of the show has took over the host of the ATN version in which he earlier, served as the substitute host for Segers in 1981, Cunningham hosted the show until his departure in October 1981 by Segers, and later returned hosting the programme until the series finale on May 20, 1983. Olivia Aurora-Webber served as announcer for the show's run. The repeats of the original broadcast of the ATN series Tic Tac Dough was replaced by Black House Cannabis on August 25, 1983. 1983-95, TBN and Network Fifteen version In August 11, 1983, it was announced that Tic Tac Dough will move to the network to endure strong ratings than The Joker's Wild. On early of September 1983, Tic Tac Dough and other of it's facilities were moved to TBN and the show premiered in September 19, 1983 at 7:30pm and was also hosted by TBN Radio 1 personality Andrew Cunningham and Olivia Aurora-Webber also served as the announcer for the show's run, other substitute announcers for Aurora-Webber is Mary-Lou Basaraba and Fran Gauchi. The show welcomed new contestants from across the country. The show has been reborn as The New Tic Tac Dough like in the US version. On September 10, 1984, Tic Tac Dough competes with Press Your Luck and Pyramid, the show moved to the 8:00pm evening slot. TBN renews Tic Tac Dough for 3 seasons making it to the 1986-87 Transmanian television season to compete with other shows that become more successful. On February 1987, the show garnered over 26.11 billion viewers by Nielsen and turned strong for the entire year. On September 1988, the show celebrated 10 years and the show's ratings were increased to 36.5 billion viewers by Nielsen and on February 1989, the show was rated as the #1 most popular game show and the world's richest quiz by TV Guide. On February 1989, Tic Tac Dough was renewed for 2 seasons making it to the 1990-91 season without any known changes to the set. On August 7, 1991, it was announced that Tic Tac Dough will move to Network Fifteen's channel block Challenge TV to endure strong ratings for the 13th season with the same host, announcer and the producers. On June 5, 1992, Tic Tac Dough was renewed for 3 last seasons as a result to cancel the show to make it to the 1994-95 season. As a result of making the show most successful, the show was ended on March 17, 1995 during strong ratings. Throughout it's run, the show used its theme song entitled "Crazy Fun", which was composed by Hal Hidey. The gameboard, designed by Bob Bishop of Apple Computer, Inc., was driven by nine Apple II computers, each one responsible for displaying a single box of the gameboard, and in turn controlled by an Altair 8800 system. It was one of the very first uses of computer graphics on a television game show. Season overview International versions Tic-Tac-Dough is one of only three (four) Barry–Enright game shows known to have foreign adaptations, the others being Twenty One and Classic Concentration, not even''The Joker's Wild'' or Bullseye. References Category:Game shows Category:1979 Transmanian television series debuts Category:1983 Transmanian television series endings Category:Television series revieved after cancellation Category:1983 Transmanian television series debuts Category:1995 Transmanian television series endings Category:1970s Transmanian television series Category:1980s Transmanian television series Category:1990s Transmanian television series Category:TBN network shows Category:Television series by OST Entertainment